


Зов заповедного края

by Girl_with_Violets



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Bears, Don't copy to another site, Fairy Tale Elements, Finnish Mythology - Freeform, Fluff, Folklore, Forests, M/M, Spirits, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets
Summary: Иногда, бродя по лесу, Стив встречал волхва, и тогда тот учил его разным премудростям: как читать следы по деревьям и мху, когда прислушиваться к птицам, а когда остерегаться их советов. Волхв рассказывал Стиву о медведях и о том, почему ни за что на свете нельзя звать их настоящим именем; он рассказывал истории о лесном народце — гораздо более жестокие и правдивые, чем те, которые баяли деревенские старухи.— Не держи дурных мыслей на лесной народец, — говорил ему волхв. — Старые сплетницы, которые только и делают, что моют всем кости, скажут тебе никогда не пить из чаши, что подносит лесной житель, но если ты всегда обращался с народцем Тапио почтительно, он запомнит. — Он с сомнением взглянул на Стива, этот древний старик с длинной бородой, одетый в потрёпанные одежды с рассованными по карманам птичьими костями и зубами зверей. Затем ткнул Стива в грудь костлявым пальцем. — Леса живут у тебя в сердце, сынок, — сказал он. — Дозволь им пригласить тебя, когда они будут готовы.





	Зов заповедного края

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Korpimaan kutsu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109615) by [Feanor_in_leather_pants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants), [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



> Переведено на Starbucks Secret Santa 2018/19.
> 
> Переводчик безумно благодарен своей бете innerforest за вычитку и 005_stkglm за помощь с переводом финской мифологической терминологии <3

Вот где он, медведь, родился,  
Где рождён с медовой лапой:  
Возле месяца и солнца  
И Медведицы небесной,  
Около воздушной девы,  
Возле дочери творенья.  
 _Калевала, руна 46. Пер. Л. Бельского_

Была макушка лета — едва минуло две недели с праздника солнцестояния, — и Стив искал первую сезонную чернику. Он углубился в лес дальше, чем, верно, одобрила бы матушка, но Стиву было уже почти девять, и леса он знал лучше, чем двор позади собственного дома.

Он собрал пригоршню лисичек, золотистых и достаточно крупных, чтоб пустить их в пищу; вдруг на растущем поодаль дереве закуковала кукушка, и Стив испуганно вздрогнул. Обернувшись, он увидел, что птица глядела на него, с любопытством наклонив голову. Она вспорхнула, отлетела на пару метров и села на сосну.

«Услышишь кукушку до завтрака — что-то дурное испортит лето», — шепнул в голове Стива голос матушки, лишь только кукушка, нетерпеливо взъерошив перья, закуковала вновь.

Стив нахмурился, сложил лисички в карман жилета и, немного колеблясь, пошёл вслед за птицей. Матушка говаривала, что никогда нельзя доверять кукушкам, пускай их и зовут вестницами лета и утешительницами. Но этот клич был какой-то очень настойчивый, а Стив утром уже поел, так что был уверен: ни за что кукушке не испортить ему лета.

Кукушка не стала уводить его далеко: лишь за невысокий холм, в глухое место, где реже попадались солнечные прогалины. Там между двумя ёлками сидел мальчишка примерно тех же лет, что и Стив. Волосы его были столь длинны, что закрывали глаза, а нарядные, мягкие на вид одежды были сшиты из коричневой кожи и ткани цвета сосновой хвои. Его лодыжка застряла между двумя огромными корнями, и он дёргал ногой, пытаясь высвободиться.

— Эй! — крикнул Стив, подбираясь ближе; кукушка наблюдала за ними, усевшись на одно из деревьев. — С тобой всё хорошо?

Мальчишка поднял глаза, серо-зелёные, кажущиеся огромными на бледном лице, заозирался и, увидев Стива, уставился на него с удивлением. Стив никогда не видел его прежде, но тот мог быть из деревни, что стояла чуть дальше.

— Я застрял, — досадливо ответил мальчик, пару раз открыв и закрыв рот. В голосе его слышались какие-то необычные, мелодичные переливы, каких Стив раньше не слышал.

Стив упал на колени рядом с мальчиком и оглядел корни. Они казались крепкими и прочными, но Стив заметил под ними место, где рос глубокий и мягкий мох, напоминающий подушку или коврик, на котором преклоняют колени для молитвы. Он вытащил из кармана одну из лисичек и, просунув её вглубь мха, шепнул:

— Отпустите его, пожалуйста, — и легонько надавил на тот корень, что потоньше.

Мальчишка напряжённо уставился на него, но затем, ощутив, что внезапно давить стало меньше, без труда вытащил ногу.

— Предатель, — едва слышно пробормотал он, легонько шлёпнув по корню ладонью, а после, морщась, пошевелил на пробу лодыжкой.

— Не бей корни, — отругал его Стив. — Лесному народцу это не нравится. Спасибо, — вежливо добавил он, вновь повернувшись к корням.

Мальчишка закатил глаза, но кривовато улыбнулся, глянув на Стива.

— Cпасибо за помощь.

— Всегда пожалуйста! — Стив встал и протянул ему руку. — Идти сможешь?

Мальчишка схватил его за руку и ловко поднялся на ноги; на ту, что побывала между корнями, он наступал осторожно.

— Больно, — сказал он, — но это ничего. До дому дойти смогу. — Он глянул вверх и повернул голову, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то. — Да, всё со мной будет в порядке. Спасибо ещё раз.

Стив кивнул, тоже поднял глаза вверх и моргнул. Небо над ними было гораздо темнее, чем в тот момент, когда он последовал за кукушкой, и Стив поражённо осознал, что время гораздо более позднее, чем он думал.

— Мне пора, — сказал он. — Матушка будет переживать.

Мальчишка улыбнулся Стиву и коснулся его лба пальцем.

— Удачи, — сказал он и повернулся к тенистой чаще, словно ждал чего-то.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ и начал взбираться на холм, путь через который вёл к дому. Из-за слабых лёгких ему приходилось идти медленно; добравшись же до вершины, он неуверенно оглянулся.

Мальчишка медленно ковылял прочь, но теперь не один: рукой он держался за мех огромного бурого медведя, который поддерживал его при ходьбе. Медведь тыкался носом в живот мальчика, словно выпрашивал еду или проверял, не ранен ли тот, и даже до верхушки холма, где стоял Стив, доносился радостный смех, звонкий, словно журчание ручья.

Чувство беззаботного веселья заполнило Стива при виде этой картины, и ему показалось, что сердце его вот-вот лопнет от чистого счастья. Он на мгновение смежил веки, сомневаясь, не померещилось ли ему.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, лес оказался тихим и пустым, но тепло, поселившееся в сердце, никуда не делось.

* * *

Когда Стив добрался домой, матушка встретила его в дверях; вид у неё был рассерженный и обеспокоенный. Как только она заметила Стива, на её лице отразилось облегчение.

— И где же ты был? — спросила она. — Ты должен был возвратиться гораздо раньше, сыночек.

— Прости, — воскликнул Стив и прибавил шагу, чтоб поскорее пересечь двор. — Я встретил мальчика... Он застрял, ему нужно было помочь. И я сам не понял, что уже так поздно.

Лицо матушки смягчилось.

— Ну, ладно, мой добрый мальчик, — сказала она и взъерошила Стиву волосы, когда тот крепко обнял её. — И что это был за мальчик? Он из соседней деревни?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Стив и поднял на неё взгляд; его вновь переполняло радостное волнение. — Он был очень славный. Матушка, мне показалось, что он уходил вместе с Отсо! Они шли вместе, а потом вдруг пропали, когда я глянул во второй раз.

В мгновение ока лицо матушки стало чрезвычайно серьёзным.

— Стивен, — сказала она, присев на корточки и схватив его за плечи. — Увидишь его в лесу ещё раз — разворачивайся и уходи прочь, слышишь меня? В тот же миг беги домой!

Стив нерешительно кивнул. Внезапная перемена в матушке немного его испугала, ведь мальчик с глазами цвета лишайника вовсе не казался ему опасным; даже увидев его в обществе медведя, Стив исполнился не ужаса, а странного восторга.

— Мальчишки, что гуляют вместе с медоволапыми — это жители Тапиолы, лесного царства, — пояснила матушка, и от беспокойства между бровей её пролегла морщинка. — Лезть в их дела небезопасно. Ты мой единственный сын, Стив, и я вовсе не хочу, чтоб тебя утащил этот народец. Я помню, что ты знаешь все лесные тропинки, но будь осторожен и держись подальше от странных мальчишек и медведей, ладно?

— Ладно, — ответил Стив, всё ещё пребывая в замешательстве. Он, конечно же, слышал сказки о перевёртышах, что рассказывали старухи в деревне, но сам всегда думал, что самый зловредный народец обитает в трясинах да под землёй, где в бескрайних пещерах стоят города. Для Стива лес всегда был самым безопасным местом в мире, не считая дома, и никогда он не чувствовал угрозы ни от лесных духов, ни от народца Тапиолы.

Матушка обняла его тепло и крепко-крепко, и Стив обнял её в ответ, думая о том, как играл свет в глазах лесного мальчишки.

Лисички, которые он собрал, в итоге немного помялись, но на вкус были всё равно хороши.

* * *

Больше мальчишка с медведем не встречались на пути Стива, и постепенно он стал о них забывать. Наступила осень, а с ней — сезон охоты, и старых мелодичных песен, что поют перед ней, и богатого пиршества, что устраивают в честь духа убитого медведя.

Спустя семь дней после охоты медвежий череп подвесили на каллохонку, древо мёртвых, мордой на восток, а кости, как велела традиция, захоронили под ней. Стив тоже там был: вцепившись в материну руку, он наблюдал, как старшина охотников взбирается на дерево — осторожно, чтобы не потревожить старые черепа. Их там висело очень много; пускай их деревня и была молодой, но лет ей минуло гораздо больше, чем Стиву.

Стив пока ещё был слишком молод, чтоб самому стать женихом на «медвежьей свадьбе», и он был этому рад. Ему делалось дурно при одной мысли о том, что пришлось бы сидеть во главе стола рука об руку с девушкой его лет — «медвежьей невестой» — и рядом с отсечённой медвежьей головой. Он знал, что это великая честь, но сам с большей радостью предпочёл бы наблюдать со стороны и довольствоваться песнями.

— Отсо Отавайнен, яблочко лесное, доброго тебе пути на небеса, — произнёс волхв из их деревни, пока закапывали кости, и Стив крепче сжал руку матушки.

Над поляной не проносилось ни звука, ни шороха, даже самый слабый ветерок не колыхал кроны деревьев. День выдался ясный, погожий: небо над лесом было чистое, ярко-голубое, а солнце светило далеко не так ярко, как в августе.

— Удачного тебе перерождения, косолапый прародитель, — сказал волхв, положив последний ком земли на медвежью могилу поверх холмика из свежевскопанной земли. — Пусть колыбель о златых цепях, что принесла тебя на землю, снова поднимет ввысь, где гулять тебе по изгибу Серпа.

«Удачи», — внезапно шепнул в голове Стива голос лесного мальчишки, медвежьего сына, и Стив вздрогнул, вызывая в памяти тот странный июльский день и бледные его глаза. Воспоминания о том летнем полудне были мягкими, размытыми, словно их укрыло туманом или закутало одеялом из пушицы.

Стив разглядывал череп, аккуратно надетый на ветку, и думал, не этого ли медведя он встретил летом. От этой мысли ему сделалось грустно, и он, сглотнув комок в горле, вжался лицом в материну юбку, стараясь удержаться от слёз.

Может быть, этот медведь переродится, подумал он, чтобы немного утешить себя, и, сунув руку в карман, потрогал клок мягкого подшёрстка, что нашёл в лесу прошлой весной. Может быть, если Стив хорошенько прищурится, он увидит его, качающегося в люльке на золотых цепях, когда Отава-Медведица, висящая низко над землёй, будет светить особенно ярко.

* * *

Времена года сменяли друг друга, и с ними рос Стив. Дни становились дольше, когда наступало бесконечное ясное лето, а затем, с приближением осени, укорачивались вновь. Каждую осень опять и опять охотились на медведей, на каллохонку вешали новые черепа, а Стив и думать забыл о мальчишке, которого некогда встретил в лесу.

Лес же оставался его вторым домом — к тому моменту, как ему минуло тринадцать, Стив изучил каждый закоулочек, каждый пригорок за четыре мили от родной деревни; он знал, где растут самые лучшие грибы и ягоды, знал невидимые тропки, которыми частенько гулял лесной народец, и умел не попадаться ему на пути.

Иногда, бродя по лесу, Стив встречал волхва, и тогда тот учил его разным премудростям: как читать следы по деревьям и мху, когда прислушиваться к птицам, а когда остерегаться их советов. Волхв рассказывал Стиву о медведях и о том, почему ни за что на свете нельзя звать их настоящим именем; он рассказывал истории о лесном народце — гораздо более жестокие и правдивые, чем те, которые баяли деревенские старухи.

— Не держи дурных мыслей на лесной народец, — говорил ему волхв. — Старые сплетницы, которые только и делают, что моют всем кости, скажут тебе никогда не пить из чаши, что подносит лесной житель, но если ты всегда обращался с народцем Тапио почтительно, он запомнит. — Он с сомнением взглянул на Стива, этот древний старик с длинной бородой, одетый в потрёпанные одежды с рассованными по карманам птичьими костями и зубами зверей. Затем ткнул Стива в грудь костлявым пальцем. — Леса живут у тебя в сердце, сынок, — сказал он. — Дозволь им пригласить тебя, когда они будут готовы.

«Дозволь им пригласить тебя». Стив часто думал об этих словах, об их смысле, когда лежал в постели, под толстым одеялом, которое нужно было ему даже летом.

Волхв не питал уважения к людям — и не требовал его в ответ. Он почитал только лес, озёра, бескрайние болота и тех, кто в них обитал; да ещё хийси — духов, что жили там, где люди хоронили мертвецов и приводили на эту землю новорождённых. Но он уважал матушку Стива, ведь та была целительницей и умела обращаться с травами и священными растениями. К Стиву же волхв проявлял лишь доброту и терпение, делился многими знаниями.

Матушку несколько беспокоило то, о чём рассказывал волхв, но она не воспрещала Стиву ходить к нему в хижину. Под бременем знаний Стив повзрослел раньше, чем его сверстники из деревни; иногда матушка смотрела ему в глаза с искренней печалью и тихо говорила:

— Как рано ты вырос, сыночек. Как бы я хотела подольше уберечь тебя от взрослой жизни. — Затем она касалась его лба и говорила: — Иногда мне кажется, что лес всё одно отнял тебя.

«Может быть, лес не отнимал меня, — думал Стив. — Может, он всегда был со мной, у меня в сердце».

Он долгое время оставался невысоким и тощим, казался младше своих лет, был нескладным и неуклюжим — а затем, где-то около шестнадцатого дня рождения, вдруг вытянулся, словно молодой росток. Однажды утром, собираясь на озеро порыбачить, он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать матушку на прощание, и осознал, что стал выше неё.

* * *

Минула середина сентября, и Стив сидел на кочке, поросшей мхом и облетевшими черничными кустиками. Он был на ногах с самого рассвета — собирал для матушки бруснику, — а теперь время близилось к полудню, солнце стояло в зените, и Стив устроился отдохнуть. На пне неподалёку от него сидела сорока, и Стив наблюдал за ней, поедая ломоть хлеба с солониной, что взял с собой на обед.

— Нет у меня для тебя весточек, — сказал он сороке, когда та уставилась на него, будто бы вопросительно наклонив набок голову. — Я позову, если будет нужно.

Сорока встопорщила перья, клюнула ягоду с куста и улетела. Стив завершил обед, отхлебнул родниковой воды из фляжки и растянулся на земле, купаясь в солнечных лучах.

До деревни было недалеко: если напрячь слух, можно было различить детские вопли. Недалеко стояла каллохонка, и время от времени, выпрямляясь, Стив краем глаза замечал выбеленные кости в просветах между ветвей. Но лес был тих, лишь лёгкий ветерок ерошил ветви деревьев да где-то каркали вороны, и, когда Стив закрыл глаза, то вскоре задремал.

И во сне он был не один.

С ним был юноша, высокий и гибкий, как ивовый прут; он сидел, оседлав бёдра Стива. На вид он казался Стиву одногодком; взгляд у него был любопытный, глаза бледные, серо-зелёные, а волосы тёмные и длинные, заплетённые в замысловатую косу.

— Кто ты? — выдавил Стив; рот его словно бы пересох и был полон палой листвы.

Вместо ответа юноша провёл руками по бёдрам Стива, по животу и груди, а затем улёгся сверху и устроил голову у него на плече. Стив обнял его без раздумий; тот оказался лёгким, как пёрышко, и тонкокостным.

— Ты знаешь, кто я, — ответил юноша. Голос его был тихий и мелодичный, отчего у Стива в сердце шевельнулось что-то давно забытое. Не удержавшись, Стив повернул голову и прижался щекой к волосам юноши — они были мягкими; а когда юноша наклонился к Стиву и поцеловал, оказалось, что губы у него на вкус как мёд и черника.

Стиву минуло девятнадцать, и он уже целовал девчонок из своей деревни и из соседней, что стояла в паре миль от них. Но то были неловкие, игривые поцелуи на весенних ярмарках, и нынешний вышел совершенно иным: юноша целовал его глубоко, страстно и нежно, и, когда они отстранились, Стив, ошалев, едва не задыхался.

— Когда-то ты мне помог, — шепнул юноша Стиву в шею, а затем медленно приподнялся и снова игриво прильнул, прижался крепче. Кожа его под руками Стива была тёплой, и пахло от него опьяняюще — черёмуховым цветом и нагретой на солнце смолистой хвоей.

Стив судорожно вдохнул, поняв, что в штанах у него до жути тесно.

— Ты вырос, — глупо выпалил он, и лесной юноша рассмеялся. Его рука, лежащая у Стива на груди, была такой горячей, что казалось, будто она прожжёт рубашку и оставит на коже отпечаток.

— Вырос, — ответил тот, — как и ты. Вот только я в чертогах Тапио считаюсь едва ли проростком, а ты в своей деревне — уже молодым деревом.

Стив поцеловал его снова, лишь чтобы ощутить, как изгибаются в улыбке его медово-сладкие губы, и погладил ладонью по боку.

— Ты красивый, — сказал он, и лесной юноша развёл колени, позволив протолкнуть между ними ногу — так, чтобы они со Стивом переплелись от груди до пят.

— Пока что я не могу тебя пригласить, — тихо сказал юноша, целуя Стива в уголок губ, в лоб, в щёку. — Но я буду ждать тебя. Если когда-нибудь окажешься в беде, позови меня, медвежонок. Позови, и я приду.

— Почему? — спросил Стив, и юноша улыбнулся.

— Потому что лес живёт в твоём сердце, — сказал он, положив руку Стиву на грудь. — Как и я.

Стив вздрогнул и проснулся. Проспал он, если судить по солнцу, не более четверти часа. Он был один, и только любопытная белка совала нос в его туесок с ягодами.

* * *

Матушка умерла в зиму, за несколько месяцев до двадцать третьего дня рождения Стива. Её тело предали земле в лесу, дух отправился в сад хийси, а Стиву остались тяжесть на сердце и опустевший дом.

Едва первый снег укрыл могилу матушки, как пришли новые дурные вести: помещик, что давал им кров, хотел в счёт незакрытого долга, оставшегося ещё со смерти отца Стива, забрать дом и отдать своей дочери и её будущему мужу.

В деревне был плотник, которого Стив мог бы упросить построить ему новую избушку, но на нём и так уже висели долги матушки, а денег, чтобы заплатить, не было. Стив был силён и усердно работал, но в середине зимы, когда сезон рубки дров почти истёк, никто не хотел нанимать его на работу. Стив знал лес вдоль и поперек, но охотником слыл никудышным; не нужен был никому и пастух — по снегу скот не пасли; а в человеке, который умел видеть знаки в лесу, не было нужды при живом волхве.

Брат помещика, живущий на побережье, предложил Стиву перебраться туда и ходить в услужении, пока не закроет долги. Стив знал, что это был добрый жест, но при одной мысли о том, что придётся покинуть лес, оставить могилу матушки, во рту становилось горько от желчи.

Он сходил к волхву и спросил, нет ли возможности остаться, не найдётся ли работы за кров и еду. Волхв смерил его долгим взглядом; Стив больше не был хрупким мальчишкой, как раньше, вырос сильным и высоким, как молодой кедр.

Затем волхв медленно произнёс:

— Возможно… возможно. Помощь приходит с неожиданной стороны, Стивен. Ты хороший человек, и сердце твоё отдано лесу. Неблагое нынче время, чтобы отправляться в путешествие. Нынче время, когда медоволапые приводят в этот мир детёнышей и заботятся о них в своих берлогах; время, когда нужно сжиться с лесом и углубиться в него.

«Медведи», — подумал Стив, и в памяти его всплыло непрошеное воспоминание: бледные серо-зелёные глаза, тёмные волосы, мягкие, словно мех у зверя под животом, и сладкие, как дикий мёд, губы.

«Позови меня, медвежонок. Позови, и я приду».

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив волхву, и тот, понимающе глянув на Стива, кивнул головой, будто прощаясь.

— Будь терпелив, Стивен, — сказал он. — Дороги долги и трудны. Одного порыва ветра не хватит, чтобы привести кого-то; нужно время. Я желаю тебе всего наилучшего. — Он коснулся лба Стива пальцем: — Дозволь им пригласить тебя, когда они будут готовы.

* * *

Стив давным-давно не был у каллохонки: прошлой осенью он не участвовал в охотничьем празднике, слишком занятый уходом за матушкой. Лес был тих, деревья, мимо которых он шёл, стояли под снегом безмолвно и недвижимо, и только пустые глазницы черепов наблюдали за его приближением.

С дрожащими руками упал он на колени и умоляюще возвёл глаза к сосне.

— Житель чащи, — тихо позвал он, — Отсо Отавайнен, яблочко лесное. Когда-то ты сказал, что поможешь мне в беде. — Он сглотнул, в жесте мольбы поднял руки к черепу, что висел на каллохонке выше остальных. — Матушка умерла. А меня продают в услужение, отправляют в деревню на побережье. Я не смогу жить без леса. Помоги. Пожалуйста, помоги.

Стив вытащил из-за пазухи ломоть свежего хлеба, завёрнутый в тряпицу — подношение, чтобы ублажить духов, — и опустил на землю. После он просто сидел, глядя на нетронутый снег под древом, выдыхая облачка пара и ощущая, как сквозь ткань штанов пробирается холод. Лес оставался тих.

Но вскоре меж деревьев задул сильный порыв ветра, поднял в воздух снег вокруг ломтя хлеба, и Стив едва не разрыдался от облегчения. Его услышали. Подношение приняли.

А во многих милях оттуда, на перекрёстке двух путей, не видимых человеческим глазом, юноша по имени Баки понял глаза от крохотного медвежьего детёныша, что возился у него на коленях, взглянул на колышимые ветром деревья и подумал: «Пора идти. Он ждёт».

* * *

Приготовления к переезду не заняли долго: чтобы уладить дела, из деревни у моря прибыл человек, и он же каких-то несколько коротких дней спустя вернулся с новостями, что всё готово, Стива ждут и готовы нанять.

— До твоих знаний про лес им дела не будет, — сказал человек, пожав плечами. Он не ведал, как болезненно сжалось сердце Стива на этих словах. — Но ты станешь сильным рыбаком.

Хотел бы Стив, чтобы матушка была ещё жива. Он ходил в сад хийси, чтобы рассказать её духу, как его выпроваживают из деревни; о том, как он попросил помощи. Вороны сочувственно каркали ему с деревьев, и на мгновение на прогалине повис знакомый запах мыла из водяники, что когда-то варила матушка.

Стив уложил свои скромные пожитки и отправился проститься с волхвом. Тот долго-долго глядел на него, а затем повернулся к полке, висящей на стене, и, пошарив на ней, протянул Стиву железное кольцо размером с крупную сосновую шишку.

— Возьми. Никогда не угадаешь, когда может понадобиться железо.

Стив взял кольцо, тяжёлое и тёплое, в ладонь.

— Спасибо вам.

Волхв улыбнулся, а затем протянул руку и ткнул Стива в грудь костлявым пальцем.

— Он идёт, — сказал волхв, и на этих словах сердце Стива против его воли пропустило удар. — Прощай.

Утро, когда они выезжали к морю, выдалось серым и пасмурным, но не морозным — внезапный холод наконец отступил. Зима перевалила за середину, и мало-помалу дело шло к весне; Стив сокрушался, что больше не увидит, как начнут зеленеть деревья, что больше не выдастся ему улечься под излюбленным черёмуховым деревом в цвету.

Мало кто вышел проводить Стива. В основном это были друзья матушки или люди, кому Стив помогал; но большинство мужчин ушло из деревни охотиться, а женщины ухаживали за скотом в хлевах. Стиву пожелали всего доброго, а кто-то даже, казалось, опечалился, что он уезжает. Стив попытался улыбнуться им — только попытался.

Когда Стив, помещик и ещё двое мужчин отправились в путь, Стив оглянулся на деревню и на могилу матушки, закрыл глаза и взмолился о невозможном.

Первые три мили они одолели сравнительно легко и быстро, пускай лошади и ступали по рассыпчатому снегу с небольшим трудом. Но на перекрёстке посреди густого старого леса они остановились. Когда Стив выглянул из-за спины мужчины, ехавшего впереди, его сердце подскочило к горлу.

Посреди пути, опершись на дорожный посох, стоял высокий юноша, одетый в наряд для путешествий. Его волосы были увязаны назад, а глаза в зимнем свете казались бледнее, чем Стив запомнил; в них виднелись серебро рыбьей чешуи, зелень первых листьев и отблеск льда на солнце.

— Ты кто? — с нетерпением в голосе спросил мужчина, ехавший в голове отряда — не по душе ему пришлось, что кто-то преграждает путь.

— Занятный вопрос, — снисходительным тоном ответил медвежий сын, — ибо ваш народ придумал для моего немало имён.

— С дороги, — раздражённо продолжил мужчина. — Мы торопимся.

Медвежий сын медленно улыбнулся, словно его это позабавило.

— У вас есть кое-что, что принадлежит мне, — сказал он и обратился взглядом к Стиву. — Я пришёл, чтобы забрать его.

Когда их взгляды встретились, по всему телу Стива от груди и до пят разлилось тепло, словно он шагнул в горячую воду; он дёрнул левой ступнёй, желая поскорее спешиться. Медвежий сын окинул его взглядом, медленно скользя по лицу и плечам, талии и бёдрам, и Стив вдруг забыл, что ему холодно. Сердце будто запело, и теперь он более всего хотел протянуть руки и схватить юношу в объятия, вжаться лицом в его волосы, чтобы узнать, такие ли они мягкие, как он запомнил.

— Чушь, — выдохнул бывший помещик Стива. — Пошёл прочь с дороги!

Ответом ему была лишь усмешка.

— Так вот как вы, деревенские, спешите, — почти лениво ответствовал медвежий сын. — Вы спрашиваете моё имя, хотя вам на него плевать; вы отказываете, когда я требую себе своё. Но я сделаю вам услугу — назову своё имя. В конце концов, нас так много, что после меня придут другие, и неважно, как сильно вы будете молиться, чтобы мы не трогали ваши земли.

Помещик беспокойно поёрзал, но Стив внезапно ощутил покой, несмотря даже на то, что сердце его бешено колотилось от радости. На мгновение-другое тяжёлые тучи расступились, и перекрёсток залило косыми лучами холодного зимнего солнца.

— Люди зовут нас медоволапыми, — сказал лесной дух, праздно рисуя на снегу круг кончиком посоха. Справа от дороги что-то зашуршало в самой чаще. — Нас зовут лесными яблоками, теми, кто бродит по Серпу, кто качается в колыбели на золотых цепях.

Из чащи неторопливо вышла медведица с двумя детёнышами и встала бок о бок с юношей на дороге. Медвежий сын улыбнулся им, а затем помещику, побелевшему от ужаса, и потом повернулся к Стиву.

— Идём, Стив, — тихо сказал он. — Ты был терпелив, и я ответил на твой зов.

Стив спешился с лошади, не слушая удивлённые и протестующие возгласы остальных, и подхватил мешок с пожитками. Лишь только он оказался на снегу, весь мир вокруг померк, и он видел только медвежьего сына и его спутников; он уже не замечал, как прочие мужчины сдавленно ругаются и хватаются за поводья, чтобы развернуть лошадей. Когда он моргнул, дорога опустела. 

Он подходил всё ближе и ближе к темноволосому юноше из леса, и вот наконец уронил мешок на землю и распахнул объятия.

Юноша был стройный и тёплый, пах только что наколотыми дровами и сильным снегопадом, с Стив понимал, что сделает что угодно, абсолютно всё, чтобы этот момент был настоящим и остался таковым.

— Меня зовут Баки, — шепнул медвежий сын на ухо Стиву.

— Я знаю, — ответил Стив и внезапно осознал, что так оно и есть: это имя было знакомым, оно было где-то в его сердце все эти годы, ждало, когда придёт время. — Ведь ты — часть меня.

Баки улыбнулся, и Стив, не удержавшись, наклонился и обхватил его лицо одетой в перчатку рукой. Он замешкался, задержавшись губами в одном выдохе от губ Баки, и наконец прижался к ним, распробовал их ягодно-сладкий вкус. Баки схватил Стива за ворот шубы и поцеловал в ответ, и Стиву вдруг подумалось, что всю его жизнь лесной народец вёл его к этому мигу; к мигу, когда его пригласят войти.

— Это Пайю, моя самая младшая сестра, — сказал Баки, когда они оторвались друг от друга, и, протянув руку, погладил мать-медведицу по морде. — И её дети, рождённые в эту зиму. Они тоже хотели тебя поприветствовать.

Баки отпустил воротник Стива и отступил назад, и Стив присел на корточки рядом с медведями.

— Спасибо вам, — тихо сказал он. — Не знаю, как мне благодарить вас за всё.

Пайю заворчала на него, но рык её отчего-то вышел тихим и дружелюбным; затем, шумно сопя, она ткнулась тёплым мокрым носом Стиву под подбородок. Медвежата поставили передние лапы ему на колени, приподнявшись, с любопытством уставились на него, и Стив осторожно опустил ладонь на голову того, что покрупнее. Мех был влажным и пока ещё мягким как пух, и Стив, погладив медвежонка, подумал, что сердце от восторга вот-вот вырвется из груди.

— Это Карпало, — мягко сказал Баки, присев на колени рядом со Стивом и бережно подхватив на руки медвежонка поменьше. Он легонько покачал детёныша, и тот негромко и радостно запищал, пытаясь ухватить Баки за волосы. — А его сестру зовут Йолукка.

Стив почесал Йолукку между ушей, и та игриво рыкнула на него, ткнувшись носом ему в бедро.

— Идём, — с улыбкой сказал Баки и поднялся, не выпуская Карпало из рук. — Нам предстоит долгий путь до дома, а скоро стемнеет. Помоги-ка мне немного. — Он показал на медвежьего детёныша, затем на полосу ткани, повязанную вокруг тела.

Стив тоже встал, поднял заплечный мешок. Забрав Карпало, уложил за спину Баки, и надёжно закутал в ткань перевязи, чтобы не выпал. Затем он закинул свои пожитки за плечи, взял Баки за руку, и они углубились в чащу.

Они медленно шли через лес. Пайю и Йолукка трусили впереди, прокладывая путь по снегу. Карпало, слишком маленький, чтобы одолеть весь путь на своих ногах, время от времени высовывал нос из складок ткани и нюхал воздух.

— Моя матушка хочет с тобой познакомиться, — сказал Баки спустя несколько миль, пройденных в уютной тишине. — Я знаю, что ты любишь народец Тапио, ибо ты всегда был к нам добр — иначе тебя и не пригласили бы, — но мою матушку не так просто умаслить. Она может попросить у тебя что-то взамен.

— Я встречусь с твоей матушкой, — ответил Стив и крепче сжал руку Баки. — что бы она ни захотела, она получит, если это значит, что мне будет дозволено быть с тобой.

Баки чуть склонился к Стиву и, повернув голову, прижался прохладным носом к его щеке.

— Столько лет я любил тебя и следовал за тобой поодаль, а ты всё ещё почти ничего обо мне не знаешь. Как ты можешь так сильно любить незнакомца?

Стив остановился, повернулся, чтоб лучше видеть Баки, и положил ладонь ему на щёку.

— Баки, — сказал он, — счастье моё, Отавайнен, взгляни на меня.

Когда Баки поднял глаза, Стив прижался к его лбу своим и произнёс:

— Но ведь я на самом деле знаю тебя. Ты оставил свой след в моём сердце, когда я был совсем юным, и даже когда мне не было дозволено помнить о тебе, я тайно, сам того не понимая, изучал тебя. А теперь, когда ты назвал своё имя, все эти знания ко мне вернулись.

Он наклонился и поцеловал Баки в губы; поцеловал в щёку, в крыло носа, в нахмуренный лоб.

— Это лишь начало, бесценный мой, — шепнул он. — Я буду с тобой до того самого мига, как нам придёт пора пересечь реку на пороге Туонелы, и я клянусь, что до той поры узнаю тебя до мельчайшей детали.

— Спасибо, — ответил Баки, на пару мгновений закрыв глаза. Затем он глубоко вдохнул и, подняв глаза, лукаво улыбнулся. — Идём. Мы уже почти у самой границы.

Всего лишь какую-то милю спустя они вышли на поляну; Пайю прокладывала им путь в глубоком снегу. Поляна была абсолютно круглой, и её пересекал ручей, даже зимой не скованный льдом. Стив никогда не бывал в таком месте, но слышал о подобном: о зачарованных родниках, которые, пускай и выглядели для незнакомцев приглашающее, могли целиком поглотить незваного гостя и навеки оставить его блуждать по грани.

Стив знал, что рядом с Баки ему ничего не грозит, но это не избавило его от тревоги; он заозирался по сторонам, будто бы ожидая, что деревья склонятся и схватят его.

— Сними перчатки, — сказал Баки. Стив подчинился и с удивлением ощутил, что мороз вовсе не кусается. Ноги проваливались в снег почти по колено, но воздух, касающийся кожи, был тёплым и приятным.

Баки выпутал Карпало из перевязи и опустил на землю, нашарил что-то в сумке и велел Стиву подойти ближе к ручью. Йолукка потёрлась об ногу Стива, словно ощущая его тревогу и пытаясь её унять. Даже Пайю ткнулась носом ему в живот, и на мгновение Стив зарылся руками в её густой жёсткий мех, чтобы успокоиться, приготовиться к грядущему.

Когда до родника оставалось каких-то двадцать шагов, Стив расслышал приглушённые голоса и мелодию, звучащую то громче, то тише, словно кто-то вдалеке пел.

— Закрой глаза, — шепнул Баки Стиву на ухо, прижался сзади и положил ладонь ему на веки. Стив подчинился. — Тебе пока что не дозволено видеть грань между нашими землями и лесом. Я поведу тебя.

В руке Стива оказалась чаша. Стив обвёл большим пальцем каёмку — на ощупь она напоминала истёртое до гладкости дерево. Свободной рукой Баки обхватил его за талию, потянул ближе к себе.

— Пей, Стив, — шепнул Баки, щекоча губами раковину его уха. — Тебя ожидают с радостью. Идём, любовь моя. Идём.

«Никогда не пей из чаши, что подносит лесной дух, — всплыли в памяти Стива непрошеные слова деревенских старух. — Но мне нечего бояться. Меня пригласили. Меня ждут».

Баки обнял его чуть крепче, успокаивая, и Стив, сглотнув, поднял чашу к губам и сделал глоток. Жидкость была прохладной, вкусом похожей на мёд и дикие цветы; она согрела его изнутри. Стив сделал ещё глоток, а затем ещё, он пил и пил из этой бесконечной чаши, пока она не опустела; теперь желудок его был полон, и ему было очень, очень тепло.

Когда Баки подтолкнул его, Стив шагнул вперёд; он преодолел двадцать шагов до ручья и перешагнул его, а Баки всё держался за него, как медвежий младенец. Лицо обдуло тёплым воздухом, и ладонь Баки коснулась головы Стива и стянула с него вязаную шапку.

Затем Баки поцеловал его в щёку и сказал:

— Добро пожаловать в во владения лесного царя, Стив.

Когда Стив открыл глаза, вокруг было лето.

Они всё ещё стояли на поляне, но снег исчез, а вокруг них ярко и пышно цвели всевозможные дикие цветы; между ними, жадно жужжа, перелетали пчёлы, а позади весело бурлил ручей.

Баки коснулся его лба. Стив с благодарностью на устах развернулся и увидел, что зимние дорожные одежды Баки пропали, и он остался в знакомого вида рубашке и штанах из лёгкой ткани оттенков лесной зелени. Его бледные глаза сияли ярко и счастливо, и у Стива сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу; он был очарован, он был так влюблён, что сердце его, казалось, пело.

— Идём, — сказал Баки, с готовностью протянув руку, и Стив, потянувшись к нему в ответ, осознал, что и его собственные тёплые вещи тоже сменились на мягкий наряд лесного народца. — Я отведу тебя в свои покои, где ты сможешь умыться, а затем отправимся на встречу с матушкой.

Тропинка вела с поляны снова в чащу, но теперь то тут, то там стояли домики и слышались песни — как птиц, так и лесного народца. На пути они встретили нескольких местных, и каждый встреченный приветствовал Стива кивком и улыбкой, иногда — добрыми словами, словно его тут знали. Возможно, так оно и было.

Покои Баки были невелики, но уютны. Стив оставил заплечный мешок у мягкой на вид кровати, умыл лицо и руки в родничке, бьющем в углу комнаты, а после Баки вновь взял его за руку и повёл в чертоги. Они были высокими и зелёными; потолок им заменяли кроны деревьев, а под ногами стелился ковёр из мягчайшего мха. Стив вертел и вертел головой, пытаясь рассмотреть все чудеса вокруг.

Мать медведей, Хонгатар, сидела под высоким ветвистым деревом на троне, вырезанном из сладко пахнущего можжевельника, и у ног её возились пятеро медвежат. Волосы её, длинные и тёмные, были подняты вверх и заплетены в множество перепутанных кос, повязанных лентами цвета лишайника, а лицо, не знающее увядания, было суровым, несмотря даже на то, что подле неё играли её дети.

— Матушка моя, — сказал Баки, притягивая Стива к себе и становясь с ним бок о бок. — Это Стив, человек, которого призвал Тапио.

Хонгатар смерила Стива прохладным, чуть презрительным взглядом, осмотрела с ног до головы и произнесла:

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, какая честь тебе оказана, селянин. Нечасто твоему народу случается бродить по нашим палатам. — Она поджала губы. — И если спросишь меня — чем реже, тем лучше.

— Матушка, — униженно прошипел Баки, но Стив сжал его руку.

— Я благодарен за эту честь, госпожа Хонгатар, — сказал он, чуть склонив голову. — И не стану принимать этот дар как должное.

Мать медведей снова поджала губы — слова эти её явно не впечатлили. Она глянула на Баки, чуть сощурив глаза, и недовольно добавила:

— Не торопись так, дитя. Ты, может, и достоин места при дворе, но моих сыновей не каждому дано заполучить.

Стив выпрямился, вскинул подбородок.

— Назовите цену, и сделаю всё возможное, чтобы её заплатить.

Хонгатар долго смотрела на них, словно подозревая Стива в нечестности. Баки теснее прижался к его боку и оборонительно расправил плечи.

— В четырёх милях отсюда, не дальше, есть болото, где живёт кратти, злокозненный дух, — сказала затем Хонгатар. — Когда-то давным давно он украл у нас нечто ценное; узнаешь, когда увидишь. Принеси мне покражу, и я признаю тебя достойным моего сына.

Стив снова уважительно склонил голову.

— Считайте, уже сделано.

Хонгатар усмехнулась и пренебрежительно махнула рукой.

— Времени тебе до рассвета.

Затем она повернулась к внукам, играющим у её ног, и Баки повлёк Стива прочь.

Честно сказать, Стив мало знал о болотном народце — о нём волхв практически никогда не рассказывал, поведал только, как избегать его жилищ. О кратти, злокозненных духах, что прятали украденные сокровища и селились рядом, охраняя их от посягательств, Стив знал — но на сим его знания и заканчивались. Никогда он прежде не видел и зачарованных бочагов, где скрывались клады.

— Две ночи назад над болотом загорелись блуждающие огоньки. Это значит, прошло десять лет с момента, как кратти украл сокровища, и магия, что привязывает его к кладу, ослабела, — пояснил Баки, пока они шагали по чертогам Тапио. — Сегодня выпадет шанс забрать то, что украл кратти, пока сокровище снова не утонет в трясине ещё на десять лет. — Он взглянул на небо, проглядывающее сквозь полог листвы. — Тебе не обязательно уходить прямо сейчас. Ещё слишком светло, не увидишь блуждающих огоньков.

Стив улыбнулся ему.

— Ты знаешь обо всём этом гораздо больше, чем я.

Баки скосил на него глаза и коротко лукаво усмехнулся.

— Идём, — сказал он тогда. — Отдохнёшь, пока ещё можешь, а я поведаю тебе о своих братьях и сёстрах.

Они вернулись в покои Баки и легли на мягкую, словно пух, постель. Стив прижался к Баки со спины, уткнулся лицом ему в шею и тихо дышал, пока Баки рассказывал ему о Тапиоле, о своих братьях и сёстрах и об их проказах.

— Я не знаю, что за сокровище украл кратти, — неожиданно сказал Баки, замолкнув на середине истории. Голос его был тих, и Стив, подняв глаза, увидел, что Баки задумчиво нахмурил лоб. — Я был ещё молод, когда это случилось, а матушка никогда мне не рассказывала; говорила только, что оно ценно для нашего рода.

— Можешь рассказать побольше о кратти? — попросил Стив, уложив подбородок на плечо Баки. Слова Баки были бесценны, поскольку Стив слышал байки о зловещем вое, который может побороть кратти, но этим его знания и ограничивались, и он несколько переживал.

Баки повернулся и коснулся лба Стива указательным пальцем, прикусив губу.

— Кратти сотворены из теней и питаются жизненной силой тех, кто по ошибке ступил на их болота, — начал он. — Тебе нужно быть осторожным. До твоей души кратти не будет охоты, ведь ты человек, ты слишком слаб, чтобы долго поддерживать призрака. Но всё же он может обмануть тебя, и ты шагнёшь в трясину и утонешь.

Стив взял Баки за руку и прижал её к своей груди.

— Сделаю всё возможное, — пообещал он, и Баки ласково покачал головой.

— А вдруг ещё и невозможное придётся, — ответил он шутливым голосом, и Стив рассмеялся и крепче прижал его к себе.

Они лежали так, крепко обнявшись, пока не начал меркнуть свет и не пришла пора отправляться в путь. Баки вручил Стиву тонкий серый плащ, велев накинуть на себя и сказав, что это защитит его от холода и досужих взглядов в сумеречном лесу. А уже в дверях Баки схватил Стива за рубашку и долго целовал, что было явно видно всякому, кто шёл мимо.

— Удачи, — сказал Баки чуть осипшим голосом, когда они оторвались друг от друга. Его губы были вишнёво-красными, а на щеках цвёл румянец, и Стив, не удержавшись, наклонился и украл ещё один поцелуй.

— Скоро увидимся, — пообещал он, целуя пальцы Баки, и пошёл к тропке, ведущей к болоту.

Четыре мили он одолел с хорошей скоростью, и к тому времени, как добрался до болот, настали сумерки. Над трясиной низко висел туман, и вокруг стояла пугающая тишина, лишь птицы изредка переговаривались на деревьях перед тем, как отойти ко сну. Стив присел на ствол поваленного дерева и устроился ждать, когда же появятся блуждающие огоньки.

Он знал, что где-то в тумане спит кратти, который пробудится в любое мгновение, и впервые с тех пор, как Стив получил задание, он ощутил неуверенность. Он понятия не имел, каково это — сладить с кратти, да и Баки не сказал ему, как обмануть призрака. Пальцы ног в лёгких башмаках начали подмерзать, и Стив попытался сгибать их и разгибать, чтобы согреть; он вглядывался в топь, пытаясь придумать план.

Вдруг кто-то накрыл Стиву глаза тёплыми ладонями и шепнул:

— Попался!

От неожиданности Стив дёрнулся и взмахнул руками; а когда, успокоившись, повернулся, то увидел Баки с широкой лукавой ухмылкой на лице. Тот был одет в такой же серый плащ и, судя по раскрасневшимся щекам и блестящим глазам, добирался сюда бегом. Стив бездумно глазел на него какое-то время, а затем спросил:

— Что ты тут делаешь?

Баки пожал плечами и, изящно забравшись на ствол дерева, уселся рядом со Стивом.

— Ты в самом деле думал, что я отправлю тебя на встречу с кратти одного? Ты, может, и знаешь немало о лесах, Стив, но кратти — из болотного народца. Если хочешь выполнить задание моей матушки, я тебе пригожусь.

Стив коротко рассмеялся от облегчения.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — признался он, и Баки прижался к его плечу своим, улыбаясь.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, и Баки, хмурясь, вглядывался в болота.

— Похоже, это место зачаровано, — сказал он. — Думаю, кратти заклял бочаг. — Он чуть слышно выругался себе под нос. — Лесной народец не пользуется железом, его у меня нет.

Стив нахмурился.

— А железо тебе зачем?

Баки взял Стива за руку и, закинув её себе на плечи, прильнул к нему под бок.

— Если над местом, где спрятан клад, сказаны заветные слова, то достать его можно, только если бросить в бочаг что-то железное, — пояснил он.

«Железо», — подумал Стив и, внезапно вспомнив слова, что на прощание сказал ему волхв, сунул руку за пазуху. Его тёплые зимние одежды пропали, но железное кольцо, которое вручили ему на прощание, всё ещё лежало в кармане жилета.

Глаза Баки сделались круглыми от удивления.

— Где ты это добыл?

— Мне его дал волхв, — пояснил Стив. — Он подумал, что будет полезно.

— То, что надо, — сказал Баки и, протянув руку, потрогал обод указательным пальцем, с любопытством погладил, будто давным-давно не видел подобного. — Как тебе повезло, что он жил у вас в деревне. Тапио очень его уважает. Надо бы потом послать ему весточку и поблагодарить.

Темнота сгущалась; летними ночами никогда не бывает по-настоящему темно, но возле болот тьма казалась гуще, чем в лесу. Стив и Баки сидели молча, глядели на трясину и ждали, когда же появится указующий сине-зелёный проблеск.

Когда над трясиной загорелся блуждающий огонёк, Баки спрыгнул со ствола.

— Вот оно! — шепнул он и махнул Стиву рукой. — Я отманю кратти подальше от бочага, а ты пойдёшь и заберёшь клад.

— Ну нет, — воспротивился Стив, нахмурившись. — Это я буду приманивать, а ты отправишься за кладом.

Баки покачал головой и сердито выдохнул.

— Стив, ну никак ты не сможешь заинтересовать кратти! Их тянет к нам, так что это я должен его перехитрить.

Стив вздохнул и поднял руки, сдаваясь; не одобрял он эту задумку, но пока что хотел закончить спор — на него не было времени.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Береги себя.

Баки положил ладонь на щёку Стива и коротко чмокнул в губы, а после растворился в тумане. Стив подождал немного, пока не услышал песню, тихую, мелодичную, на языке, которого он не знал; она лилась неторопливо, как те, что пели в старой деревне Стива перед охотой на медведей, и от неё тепло побежало у Стива по жилам.

Но тепло превратилось в лёд, как только он услышал высокий пронзительный вой, поднявшийся из болота — проснулся кратти. В панике Стив едва не припустил следом за Баки, но тут блуждающий огонёк снова мигнул и разгорелся ярче, и Стив понял, что настал его шанс, и придётся довериться Баки и следовать плану.

По мере того, как вой удалялся от спрятанного клада, Стив медленно начал красться к огоньку на болоте. Трясина под ногами казалась до странного плотной, словно знала, что он идёт, и помогала; Стив тихо поблагодарил тех, кто решил ему подсобить. Добравшись до места, где горел огонёк, он обнаружил круглый бочаг с болотной водой, недвижный и чёрный, как звериный глаз. Баки всё ещё пел где-то, но звук всё слабел и слабел, словно он уходил всё дальше от болота.

Стив вытащил из кармана железное кольцо и бросил в тёмную воду, думая о сияющих глазах и ласковой улыбке Баки.

Ни всплеска не раздалось, когда обод упал в бочаг, но вода расступилась, беззвучно закрутилась воронкой, кружа всё быстрее и быстрее, и наконец в середине открылось отверстие и наверх поднялась деревянная коробочка. Стив присел, взял её в руки — поначалу она казалась тяжёлой, но чем выше он её поднимал, тем легче она становилась.

Стив надёжно спрятал коробочку в карман жилета, и тут яркий, нестерпимый приступ ужаса охватил его, и сердце будто сжала холодная рука. Он метнулся к тому месту, где в последний раз слышал голос Баки, и в этот момент воздух над болотом разрезал почти победный вой кратти.

Стив и думать не стал: он пересёк топь так быстро, насколько позволяли ему его длинные ноги, и трясина чудесным образом удерживалась под его весом, не давала провалиться в мутные воды.

Он ощутил присутствие кратти прежде, чем увидел: воздух похолодел, а запаха болота стало не слышно за дурным гнилым смрадом. Кратти был будто бы свит из спутанного клубка теней, что наполовину возвышался над землёй, наполовину стелился по ней, и многочисленные жадные его руки тянулись к Баки, который стоял на пне на опушке леса. Обе руки Баки были подняты; в правой его ладони что-то серебристо поблёскивало, и это отпугивало призрака. Но левую руку уже накрывали тени кратти, и Баки бледнел и терял силы.

Стив выбросил вперёд руку, обхватил тень, что пожирала руку Баки, и рванул на себя. Кратти испустил громкий леденящий душу визг, задёргался, но Стив был сильнее и хватки не разжал. Дюйм за дюймом он высвобождал обескровленную кожу Баки от кратти, пока не показались длинные изящные пальцы.

— Оставь его в покое, — железным голосом повелел Стив. — Возвращайся в свою трясину, кратти, и больше не беспокой лесной народец.

Призрак зашипел на него, заплевался, разъярённый и ошарашенный, и Стиву показалось, что он расслышал слова «принц золотых цепей» и «мой»; он схватил кратти за одну их извивающихся чернильных конечностей и попытался отшвырнуть призрака. Кратти был силён, и Стиву пришлось напрячь все мышцы, борясь с шевелящейся массой. Он стиснул зубы, собираясь с силами, поднажал — и тут между его ладоней блеснуло что-то серебряное, и кратти отнесло на несколько футов прочь. Он рухнул оземь перепутанным месивом корчащихся теней, крича от бессильной ярости.

Нить серебристого света метнулась к Стиву, обернулась вокруг его запястья, обвила руку, защищая; Стив обернулся к Баки и увидел, что тот стоял ровнее, пускай и пошатывался слегка.

— Я не твой, — сказал Баки призраку, и голос его креп с каждым словом. Окутанный лунным светом, он казался нечеловечески высоким. — Не видать тебе ни моей души, ни души моего возлюбленного. Убирайся прочь!

Кратти в последний раз зашипел проклятья и отступил обратно к бочагу, где был запрятан клад. Как только он исчез из виду, Баки обмяк; Стив кинулся к нему, чтобы не дать упасть, и помог слезть с пня.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Баки, но голос его вновь был слаб. — Кратти оказался сильнее, чем я ожидал. Надо уходить поскорее, пока он не увидел, что его клад пропал.

Стив с облегчением поцеловал Баки в прохладный лоб; его собственное сердце ещё неистово колотилось в груди.

— Идём, я тебя понесу.

Баки кивнул, и Стив повернулся к нему спиной и присел, чтобы Баки смог забраться к нему на закорки. Как только Баки вцепился в него, Стив подхватил его покрепче и припустил трусцой прочь от болот, туда, куда указывал Баки. В лесу было темно, но Стив легко находил, куда ставить ноги, и деревья, казалось, расступались перед ними: он ни разу не зацепился ногой о корень, ни одна ветка не задела лица.

Они убрались на безопасное рассттояние от болот, когда позади раздался яростный визг; он эхом разнёсся по лесу, и Стив на всякий случай ускорил шаг.

Когда они вышли на тропку, ведущую ко двору, Баки похлопал его по плечу и тихо попросил:

— Спусти меня на землю, я могу идти.

Стив остановился и подождал, пока Баки сползёт со спины. Путь их был залит лунным светом, и оттого казалось, что лес был покрыт миллионами и миллионами серебристых паутин. Баки всё ещё неуверенно держался на ногах; Стив не знал, виной тому усталость после встречи с кратти или же призрак сумел отнять у Баки часть жизненной силы. Он обнял Баки рукой со спины, чтобы легонько поддержать, и они вместе прошли остаток пути — теперь, когда опасность миновала, можно было не спешить.

Хонгатар стояла перед входом в чертоги, ожидая их, и Баки, увидев её, упрямо вскинул подбородок. Мгновение она смотрела на них молча, и по её лицу невозможно было что-либо прочесть; Стив, воспользовавшись моментом, вынул из кармана деревянную коробочку и протянул ей. Хонгатар взяла её и, задумчиво нахмурившись, повертела в руках, а сама при том внимательно глядела на сына.

А затем её губы внезапно сложились в улыбку, и глаза засияли, и она сказала Баки:

— Сыночек мой, дитя, не стой с таким отчаявшимся видом. Я знала, что ты не дашь ему пойти одному.

Стив моргнул.

— Вы знали?

Хонгатар негромко фыркнула, не прекращая улыбаться.

— Я знаю своего сына и понимаю, что без него бы ты задание не выполнил. Ты и не обязан был справляться в одиночку, Стив. — Она спрятала коробочку где-то в складках платья и положила ладонь ему на голову. — Ты доказал, что ты хороший человек и достойный защитник для моего рода.

Затем Хонгатар нежно погладила Баки по щеке второй рукой, поцеловала его в лоб и добавила:

— Но гораздо важнее то, что вы двое достойны друг друга, и в будущем вас ждёт безмерное счастье.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив чуть сдавленным голосом и крепче прижал к себе Баки.

Хонгатар кивнула и повернулась ко входу в чертоги.

— Отдыхай, — сказала она. — Ты заслужил своё место в моём доме.

Они ушли. Стив помог Баки добраться до покоев, снял с них обоих грязные одежды, пропахшие болотом и вонью кратти, а затем они забрались под одеяло, переплетясь руками и ногами. Под рубашкой Баки оказался бледным и гибким, как молодая берёзка; Стив водил руками по гладкой коже на его спине, по узким, как у птицы, косточкам на бёдрах и плечах, благоговейно, словно боготворя. Уже от такой близости, когда они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу каждым дюймом кожи, он чувствовал себя опьяневшим, одурманенным.

— Я никогда больше не дам тебе попасть в беду, — тихо выдохнул Стив в волосы Баки, пересчитывая пальцами позвонки у него на спине. Под одеялом было тепло и уютно, словно в берлоге, и впервые с тех пор, как не стало матушки, Стив ощутил полное, искреннее счастье.

Баки поднял голову с плеча Стива и поцеловал его, и губы его были нестерпимо сладки, как перезрелая земляника, выросшая на сухой солнечной поляне в середине июля.

— Беда и сама может найти нас, — шепнул он. — Нельзя жить в лесу и не изведать горя или боли. Но с тобой я всё преодолею.

Стив сорвал с его губ ещё один поцелуй, затем третий, четвёртый; устроил руку на талии Баки и молча вознёс благодарность всем, кто слушал его молитвы.

— Расскажи мне какую-нибудь историю, — шепнул Баки уже хриплым ото сна голосом, и Стив рассказал; он поведал Баки о матушке и её травах, о песнях, что она когда-то пела, о том, как рассказывала она о давно умершем батюшке. Пока Стив говорил, Баки понемногу погружался в сон, тело его тяжелело, а дыхание выравнивалось, и уже у самого Стива начали слипаться глаза. Он поцеловал волосы Баки, обнял его чуть крепче и провалился в дрёму.

Никогда Стив не спал так сладко, как той ночью.

* * *

В царстве Тапио лето тянулось дольше, чем в мире людей. Подолгу Стив и Баки просто бродили по лесу, так близко держась друг к другу, словно их склеило сосновой смолой. Стив не знал, есть ли что-то лучше, чем лежать под солнцем на сухой и тёплой земле, когда Баки укладывался у него под боком, а Карпало и Йолукка вертелись вокруг. Медвежата с каждым днём росли всё больше, и вот уже Карпало стал слишком тяжёлым, чтобы Баки таскал его на руках; наступил сезон ягод.

Сокровище, которое они добыли у кратти, в конце июля было вручено Баки, которому оно и предназначалось. Это оказался браслет, мудрёно сплетённый из серебряных колечек.

— Он означает стабильность, — сказала Хонгатар, вложив его в ладонь Баки. — Долголетие, защиту и процветание нашего рода. Носи его с гордостью и с любовью.

Одной тёмной летней ночью под оранжевой луной перед осенним равноденствием Стив повязал браслет на запястье Баки и замкнул сложный замочек, навеки связывая вместе их судьбы.

В первую пару недель оба они не могли удержаться и время от времени трогали цепочку; трогали так, словно в ней была заключена магия, которую нужно было подпитывать, чтоб сделать их связь нерушимой. Но пускай большинство украшений, что Стив видел в чертогах, и были волшебными, браслет оставался обычным браслетом, символом статуса Баки; символом их союза.

И всё же он казался священным.

* * *

В середине августа вызрела вся черника, покрыв лесную землю тёмно-синим ковром. Стив сидел, прислонившись спиной к сосне и наслаждаясь лёгким ветерком, Баки дремал, уложив голову ему на колени, а с другой стороны от Стива свернулся клубочком Карпало. Стив медленно перебирал тёмные, непослушные локоны Баки и время от времени рвал чернику, отчего кончики его пальцев окрашивались в фиолетовый.

Вдруг на нижней ветке дерева, растущего неподалёку, закуковала кукушка, и Стив вздрогнул. Кукушка уставилась на него, наклонив голову почти с любопытством. Стив, чуть ошарашенный, моргнул, глядя на неё, а Баки вздохнул во сне, прижался ближе, и…

Это невозможно, прошло четырнадцать лет, но... В лесном царстве не всякая птица оставалась просто птицей, и это могла быть та самая кукушка, что когда-то привела его к Баки.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал ей Стив и с улыбкой положил ладонь на затылок Баки. — Даже если это была не ты… Спасибо.

Кукушка какое-то время разглядывала его, а затем прокуковала ещё раз и улетела. Стив поглядел, как она исчезает среди ветвей, и продолжил перебирать волосы Баки пальцами.

«Удачи, — подумал он про себя, вспоминая мальчика с глазами цвета лишайника, которого когда-то в детстве встретил в лесу. Теперь этот же мальчик был в его объятиях, в его постели, в каждой капле крови в его жилах. — В самом деле, удачи».

 **FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Отсо Отавайнен, лесное яблоко, медоволапый, прародитель, житель чащи – кеннинги, применяемые к медведю, который считался у финнов священным зверем, чьё имя нельзя было произносить вслух;  
> Тапиола – в финно-угорской мифологии лесное царство, место обитания бога Тапио;  
> Каллохонка – здесь: священная сосна, на которую подвешивали череп медведя после ритуальной охоты. Считалось, что это помогает душе медведя вернуться на небеса;  
> Серп, или Серп Вяйнямёйнена – созвездие Пояс Ориона и близлежащие звёзды;  
> Отава – созвездие Большой Медведицы;  
> Хийси – здесь: духи леса, призраки;  
> Туонела – в финно-угорской мифологии царство мёртвых;  
> Хонгатар – прародительница всех медведей;  
> Кратти – одноглазый призрак, известный громким смехом и плачем. Охраняет клады. Согласно мифам, может либо одарить сокровищами, либо утопить в болоте. Здесь: злокозненный призрак.


End file.
